


Beginning of Seasons

by twindualities



Series: when the seasons tell our story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just me describing what seasons are, Love Confessions, M/M, Seasons, and inserting fluff into each one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindualities/pseuds/twindualities
Summary: “Here’s a question for ya. Do ya know when seasons fully begin?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: when the seasons tell our story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041213
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	Beginning of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent one-shot where I place a deeper meaning into each season.

“Here’s a question for ya. Do ya know when seasons fully begin?”

What started out as a harmless game of 20 questions that Osamu had suggested has now progressed into delving deeper into one’s opinions and outlooks. Akaashi wonders how it’s reached to this point, from simple asks of favorite colors, books, food to wonders that appear out of the blue. Though he didn’t mind. In fact, he didn’t have it in him to stop.

“Seasons begin depending on the month, Myaa-sam.” Akaashi replied whilst letting his fingers idly trace the rough edges of the cliff they had decided to lounge in. Osamu had found the location in one of his long drives, particularly stressing how you could see the sun disappearing into nothing.

However, they arrived a little earlier than expected. Sunset was hours away but Akaashi nevertheless liked the feeling of the cool breeze that kissed his skin.

“Point, but see, they don’t usually start on the dot.” Osamu pauses to lift a finger up for extra emphasis. “For example, spring begins when the ice melts. And when does it melt? No specifics. It just starts ta’ happen! Ya just start to feel the warmth and then the next thing ya know, cherry blossoms er’ comin!”

Akaashi furrowed his brows then. A point was made. Seasons don’t have a starting point nor do they have an exact date or time of beginning. **_So when do seasons fully begin?_ **

* * *

**SUMMER**

It starts in June and ends in August. It brings forth thick humidity which is by far the worst kind of weather that existed. The mere thought of heat interlaced with unpredictable rains that soon after summon the demon that is humidity: unbearable heat, damp atmosphere and perspiration. Summer is Akaashi’s least favorite season.

However, Summer held a lot of precious memories. It was the time when he could get together with his old volleyball teammates for a getaway. Akaashi remembers how none of them changed. Despite not being able to spend time together as much as they did back in highschool, it still felt sweet and comforting. It felt like coming home.

It was also the season that allowed longer moments with his best friend. It was long conversations, chasing melted ice cream, weird antics that resulted in callouts and fun teases, funny faces albeit not participating as much and voice oscillations against an overworked fan with Bokuto. It was all those moments before the ace had to leave and focus on training for matches to come. 

Summer, despite its heat, was solace.

But it was also bittersweet.

Moments ended in goodbyes but eventually, a hello to something new.

_“Fukurodani Setter”_

_“Myaa-sam”_

**AUTUMN**

It starts in September and ends in November. It’s a sigh of relief. A well deserved break from the crushing summer heat with temperatures gradually dropping each week. The air becomes fresher and drier. The leaves transition from fresh green to warm colors of orange and brown. And then, said leaves fall slowly. A delicate cycle that brings a simple kind of pleasure when hearing a crunch with every step. It’s a season that soothes and the light chill that it brings is Akaashi’s favorite.

Autumn is nostalgic and yet embodies that change is ever-present. It starts with reflecting, thinking about the what ifs, the maybes, the buts and the howevers. Then it continues with the endless choices, each one posing a different level of risk but equally asking for the same amount of courage to be spent. And lastly, it ends with losing something that you hold dear but it departs with a promise of something to gain.

Akaashi had known of the risk he was taking when he had decided to step away from the comforts of volleyball. He knew that life could easily throw him a curve ball however, it didn’t make it any easier when it arrived. It’s difficult. It’s daunting. It’s a lesson that one learns at an instant and it shows no mercy but what Akaashi didn’t know was that life was also on his side. He knew that signs worked in different ways, mostly in the form of where you least expect. Who would have thought that his was in the form of one Miya Osamu?

Though like all good things that bloom, it takes time. A week from now, possibly a month, perhaps a year or even longer than expected. But when it does arrive, the change begins and the promise is fulfilled, words won’t be able to describe the beauty that it would bring.

_“I’m in Tokyo for a few days. Are you free tonight?”_

_“I suppose. Why do you ask?”_

_“Have dinner with me.”_

  
  


**WINTER**

It starts in December and ends in February. The air gets even colder. Some cities stay in mild temperatures with a rare chance of snow while others brace the cold, degrees dropping to negatives and buildings, trees and pathways are covered in ice and white freezing clouds. It’s a half and half scenario that can shift every so often during the season: the bitter and utter dread interlaced with whines of how cold the weather has become and the joy and warm feeling of celebrations surrounded with loved ones.

Despite the freezing temperature though, Akaashi thinks winter is one of the warmest seasons by far in the sense of it’s filled with serene beauty that only comes at the end of each year. It’s the way snowflakes flit down from the sky no matter the hour. It’s the extra comfort from a warm drink, seeping slowly within and at the fingertips. It’s knowing someone’s face even when bundled up and the only distinguishing qualities are the eyes and nose peeking out.

But there’s also a different kind of beauty in winter that lies within. It’s the perfect juxtaposition. It’s the cold chills to the bone that makes holding the hand of another even warmer. It’s the dragging late nights that lengthens the time spent with someone special. It’s the hustle and bustle of the city that creates sweet serendipities with old friends and relatives. It’s the cold air that creates a puff of smoke whenever speaking and the flush red nose that makes a person all the more endearing. It’s the way that December was his birth month and Akaashi was never one to make a big deal out of except for that one night where he welcomed his birthday in the quaint town of Hakone, waiting for the city to turn on the entirety of its christmas lights, starting with the tree in the middle the minute the clock strikes twelve.

It was nice. It was new. It wasn’t anything grand and yet it was just how Akaashi liked it. In fact, he had thoughts of repeating it again in the next year. But it didn’t end there. As he returned home, the night that Akaashi had already deemed amazing was convinced that it couldn’t get any better. He was wrong. 

Tiny particles of ice crystals clumped together started to descend from the sky. It was the first snowfall of the year. In that moment, Akaashi had realized that Winter has the probability of making you feel bitter, cold, helpless and lonely with the frigid winds seeping out the warmth but if you allow yourself to widen on how you see things and experience the beauty of openness, a new kind of treasured feeling will make itself known.

_“Is that a smile I see on yer face? I told ya you’d enjoy tonight.”_

_“I did. Thank you, Myaa-sam.”_

_“I’m glad because I did too. Happy Birthday, Akaashi”_

**SPRING**

And last was the season they were currently having: Spring. It starts in March and ends in May. The weather still has a hint of cool air but is now joined with frequent sunny days. Chilly nights remain and rain is abundant however, after the cold winter, the much welcomed warmth that Spring brings is awaited by many. It’s the sign of new leaves growing, budded flowers finally blooming, animals waking from hibernation and colors of different hues mix and match to create a new palette that washes over the scenery. 

Spring is also a sign of the end of a cycle. It’s the start of a new beginning and for Akaashi? It’s the sign of a promise kept. Spring brought forth the warmth of memories that you look back on in Summer, the nostalgia that you hold dear in Autumn, the new perception that you received in Winter and the hope that is restored in the way all forms of life starts anew. 

Akaashi who had his eyes focused on the horizon as he thought about the question that was thrown, turned his head over to gaze upon the male beside him. It seemed that he was in a trance as well. His grey eyes blending with a hint of orange that came from the sun that's setting was focused straight ahead.

And then it hit him.

Pondering about when the seasons began had brought Akaashi to remember each moment that occurred and though the seasons changed, one was evident. Miya Osamu.

Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring — Miya Osamu had been there from the beginning to now.

Akaashi finally had an answer.

“The beginning of seasons are unknown.” He started, deep blue eyes returning to face the sun that was halfway at its set.

“Hm?” Osamu, this time, turns to focus on Akaashi.

“Like you said, you just feel it, you just know.” Lips that were in a straight line had curled upwards into the softest of smiles. “Just like how I know I like you.”

Akaashi’s cheeks that were once pale were now tainted with a soft flush of red. His eyes tore itself away from the scenic view before him to gaze upon the person who had made him feel like seasons. “I like you, Miya Osamu. I like you a lot.”

_“Guess my wish came true after all.”_

_“What did you wish for?”_

_“You.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE:** Screaming. A friend of mine made a comic of this little thing here. Please show some love [here](https://twitter.com/yokkotsus/status/1341926724708122625)  
> Honestly happy that I've finally brought this idea to life. Who would have thought, it'd fall perfectly into the hands of Osaaka?
> 
> Thank you to Nori for sharing and exchanging deep thoughts with me of how seasons feel. This is yours as much as it is mine.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this tiny thing!
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> [curiouscat: yokkotsus](https://curiouscat.qa/yokkotsus)  
> [twitter: @yokkotsus](https://twitter.com/yokkotsus)


End file.
